Getting There
by wolf-grl2008
Summary: Oneshot. Rosalie goes over her loving memories of her and Emmett. Kinda like my other story Never Ending, but with Rose and Emmett. Enjoy!


**Here is a Emmett/Rosalie fic. My first for this couple so I hope you enjoy. This is one of my fav couples so I hope I wrote them well. It's kinda like one of my Alice/Jasper fics Never Ending, except with Rose and Emmett lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Rosalie POV**

After Nessie's birth Bella and I had formed some kind of semi friendship. I loved Nessie, she was so sweet, and the closest thing to a daughter I was going to get. Bella had been smart, and for once did the smart thing. She had kept Nessie instead of terminating the pregnancy like Edward wanted her too. I would have done the same thing, if it meant having me and Emmett's little baby. I knew that some thought I would give up Emmett for a child, but the truth was I didn't want one without the other.

So we had formed a bond through Nessie. It was a great relief to Edward, who was glad not to have to listen to my angry thoughts toward Bella anymore. Well... he still had to sometimes, when I grew jealous watching Bella and Nessie together. I liked Bella now, I had a respect for her and her decision, but it didn't mean I wasn't jealous that she had _everything_.

Emmett was out hunting today, taking Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper with him. Nessie loved Emmett. She adored him. He would grab her up and twirl her around. He would give her raspberries on her tummy and buy her toys. He loved her. I would slip sometimes watching them play, thinking of her as our child, imagining him with our child.

Bella and I were stuck pretty much by ourselves. Alice was out shopping, the mall here had a giant sale going on. I had refused, I wasn't in the mood for shopping and I had hunted the other day. Nessie lay on the floor, coloring, while Bella watched her. She would throw in a compliment every once in a while, making Nessie smile. I stared out the window, waiting for my Emmett to get home. I always longed for him when he was gone. They had been hunting for 2 days now, out on a family hunting trip. Bella didn't go for who knows why, and Nessie stayed with her mommy.

I sighed lightly, wanting Emmett back. We would stay in our room all night after he returned as we always did when we were away from each other for more than one day.

"Miss Emmett?" Bella asked suddenly, catching me off guard. I gave a soft smile, nodding. "It's weird not having them here for more than one day..." She said, glancing out the window too, most likely thinking of Edward. Her love for that boy was beyond me. "You and Emmett... you've been together since the 30's?" She prompted.

I smiled nodding. "We got together a few months after I saved him from the bear..."

_I had wanted to get away from Edward. That boy was infuriating. Playing his ridiculous piano all day, sorting his music and being annoying. I couldn't stand him. _

_So I had feld the house, going hunting alone. Esme was nervous of course, as always. She looked at all of us as her children, so her motherly instincts would take over when it came to any of us. _

_I ran through the forest, heading toward the Tennessee mountains. I took a couple deers first, before slowling down and looking around. I was full, but I didn't want to go back. So I just wandered, looking around the mountains. The sceenery was beautiful, it made me wish I could view it with someone I loved. A nice couple, walking through the woods hand in hand. It made my heart ache. I was supposed to have love, but Royce had been a sick bastard and had ruined my planned out future. _

_I hated him, I blamed him for this life more than I blamed Carlisle for taking me into it. It wasn't his fault I was left broken and dying on the ground, he only saved me because he thought he was doing the right thing. Carlisle was a good man, and he had done what he thought was right. It wasn't his fault I hated this life. It was all Royce. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed through the woods, making the birds flutter away from the trees. It was human. It was followed by a growl, and then a snap. Then it hit me. The smell of human blood. It burned my throat and made my legs itch to run to it. It was so much more potent than other humans I had smelled. I swallowed the venom in the back of my throat turning toward home. Just walk away. That was safest. _

_Another scream made me flinch, and my curiously got the best of me. I ran toward the sound, not breathing to keep safe. I stopped at the edge of the scene. I gasped as I saw a giant bear looming over a large broken man. He had blood all around him, his leg twisted in a sickening angle. The bear turned away from him, looking toward me. He gave a roar standing on his hind legs and advancing. I did the first thing I could think of. I killed him, breaking his neck and growling. I then turned toward the man, dropping next to him. It was then I got the first glimpse of him. _

_He had soft green eyes that were squinting in pain. His dark brown hair was curled slightly, falling over his eyes. The curls stuck to his forehead with the sweat as he grimaced in pain. Dimples popped up as he did. His muscled chest moved up and down rapidly as he stared up at me._

_Henry. Sweet little Henry. _

_No he couldn't be Henry. This was a grown man, of at least 20 and Henry was no more than three now. _

_But it was the reminder of Henry that made my mind up. I would save him. I had too. _

_"Please." He begged, a tear slipping down into his hair. _

_"Shhhh," I whispered, running my hand through his curls. "I'll save you, I swear." I assured him, grabbing him up gently. He wasn't heavy to me, as I ran as fast as I could toward home. It was at least a hundred miles, so I pushed my legs as fast as I could. I felt his warm blood drip and ruin my new sweater. I didn't care, I just cared about saving him._

_"CARLISLE!" I shouted as soon as we entered close to home. "CARLISLE PLEASE!" _

_I burst into the clearing that held our house, seeing Carlisle, Esme and Edward outside the house. Carlisle and Esme looked panicked, where Edward looked annoyed. I ignored him, laying my giant man down before Carlisle, dropping to my knees beside him. He was sickly pale from blood lose, almost as pale as us. _

_"Oh..." Esme gasped, her hand flying over her mouth. She gave me an apoligetic look, flitting back toward the house. The blood was too much for her. _

_"What on earth Rosalie?" Carlisle gasped, kneeling over the poor man. His green eyes flitted toward Carlisle for a moment, then closed them as more tears fell. _

_"No..." the giant gasped, before opening his eyes and staring back at me. He lifted his massive hand toward me. I watched it as it shook with the effort. He was so weak. _

_"Save him Carlisle." I begged, as the man just stared at me. Edward gave a sudden snort, looking at the boy disbelievingly. I growled at him furiously. He turned his eyes back to me._

_"I can't save him Rosalie, he's already half dead." Carlisle sighed, shaking his head. _

_"No, Carlisle _save _him." I begged, staring down at the man. "Please.... you save the dying. He's dying. PLEASE!" _

_"How selfish of you Rosalie, true to yourself as always." Edward growled, folding his arms. I growled again, almost launching at him. Carlisle grabbed my arm. _

_"Not now Edward." Carlisle scolded. "Are you sure Rosalie?" _

_I stared down at my giant, watching him sob with pain. I was being selfish, I hated this life and I was going to condemn a poor innocent stranger to this life. But I couldn't let him go. It already hurt thinking of him just dying. So I lifted my chin, staring straight at Carlisle._

_"Yes, I'm sure. Change him." _

"Was it hard... saving him? I mean... I could hardly stop myself when I went after those hikers." She breathed, looking shocked. "And all that blood..." She gulped, her oragish eyes hungry.

"It was hard. Emmett smelled so good." I giggled, twirling a piece of my hair. "But once I made up my mind that I wanted to keep him, it wasn't as hard. I just wanted to save him."

"And you guys got married and stuff later on." She prompted.

"Yes, we've had 6 weddings over the years. I like getting married." I shrugged, smiling slightly. "And Emmett puts on a happy face and goes throught with it again and again." I grinned.

"Six! I couldn't even take one." She mumbled, shaking her head. Nessie crawled into her lap, continuing the coloring there.

"We like reenacting the wedding night." I smiled coyly. Bella glanced at me, and if she could still have blushed I thought she was have. As if her and Edward didn't do that every night. Nothing would compare to our first wedding night though...

_I was nervous. That was new for me. I didn't usually get nervous at least not until I met Emmett. He set off a whole new range of emotions inside me this last year we had been together. He was amazing, and everything I had ever wished for. _

_I had never had sex with someone consensually. I had never had to try to please a man. I didn't know how. What if I didn't please Emmett? He had been with other women when he was human, so he knew what he wanted. I knew I was most beautiful than them, but beauty couldn't satisfy everything. I had talked to Esme about sex a bit, which had been ackward since she was like a mother to me. But she had put on a brave face and told me all I needed to know. I wondered if it would hurt like when you were human. Would _I _enjoy myself at all?_

_I knew Emmett would be gentle, he always was. For such a giant strong guy he was sweetly gentle. Especially with me. Our first kiss had been soft and light, so sweet it nearly broke my heart. _

_I took a deep breath as Emmett entered our new bedroom, set up by Esme as a wedding gift. He had his shirt off, and his tuxedo pants still on. I marveled at his beautiful chest, as he made his way to the bed. He smiled coyly at the lingerie I had on, his eyes moving over my body. He leaned over me, kissing my lips hungrily. His hands roamed my body, as he pressed against me. I got more and more scared, shaking under him as he kissed down my neck. _

_"Rosie?" He whispered, leaning back. I stared up at him, at his worried face. "If you're not ready for this... I understand Rosie. I want you to be happy." He kissed my forehead. _

_"No, Emmy, I want you. This is our wedding night." I assured him, running my fingers through his curls._

_"I don't want you to think you have to because of that. If you're not ready I understand." He said, staring down at me. _

_"No, I want to. I'm... I've just never done this. I want to make sure you enjoy yourself." I sighed. His lips came down on mine, his pure love leaking into the kiss. _

_"I love you Rosalie Marianna McCarty. All I want is you. As long as I'm with you, I'll enjoy myself." He smiled, caressing my hair lovingly. I felt like I was going to cry. _

_"I love you too." I whispered, as we continued, going all night long. _

"That was one of the first times we tore down a house." I giggled, watching as she bit her lip and stared down at Nessie's book. "I couldn't ask for anyone but Emmett. He's all that has held me together during this life."

Bella smiled at that, glancing over at me. "So... nearly 80 years..." She marveled.

"You'll get there one day." I assured her. The door burst open, as Emmett, dirty and beaming burst into the door. I laughed at him, moving to his side immediately. He grinned down at me, gathering me in his arms and kissing me full on the mouth.

"Hey." He grinned, his arms around me gently. Edward sighed, moving past us with a grimace toward Nessie and Bella.

"Hello." I smiled, kissing his lips again.

"Get away already Emmett." Edward sighed, obviously not liking the lust filled thoughts coming from the both of us.

"You heard the man Rosie. Onward to the bedroom. Away!" Emmett cried, pulling me toward him. I turned toward Bella smiling.

"I'm going to go enjoy the wedding night." I giggled, winking before dashing with Emmett up the stairs and enjoying all the loving attributes of my sweet, gentle Emmett.

**There you go. I hope I captured Rose good. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review!**

**Peace loves.**


End file.
